The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD comprises a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between the two panels. When the voltages are applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, the electric field determines the orientations of the LC molecules in the liquid crystal layer so as to adjust the polarization of the light incident into the LC layer to cause the LCD to display images. In order to improve the color shift problem of large viewing angle LCD, the pixels in the liquid crystal display panel can be changed from 4 domains structure to 8 domains structure. In the 8 domains structure, one sub pixel unit is divided into a main pixel region and a sub pixel region. By adding one Thin Film Transistor (TFT) in the sub pixel region to release a portion of charges on the liquid crystal capacitor in the sub pixel region to the common electrode of the storage capacitor, the pixel voltages and the display brightnesses in the main pixel region and the sub pixel region can be different to achieve the effect of improving the color shift. However, this causes the voltages on the common electrodes of the storage capacitors to be unstable and is easily to receiving the coupling of other signals, thereby causing defects, such as crosstalk, image sticking and etc.